The Black Tie Affair
by afallenblackrose
Summary: Serena and Darien love each other, but they don't know it. Serena is getting married to someone else for all the wrong reasons. Can Darien stop the wedding in time and tell Serena how he really feels? Read to find out!
1. Part One: The Proposals

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Summary: Darien Shields is a famous playboy. He sleeps with a different woman every night, but none can take the place in his heart that he has reserved for Serena Carter. Serena has always loved Darien, a love she thought to be unrequited. Now, she is about to be married to someone else and Darien has finally decided to make his feelings known. Will he be too late?_

_Author's Notes: I came up with this idea while watching Made of Honor. Let me know what you think!_

_Part One:_

_The Proposals_

Serena Carter stared at herself in the mirror. To any passerby, they would see a girl who was getting ready for a date with her boyfriend of three years, Seiya. But what the passerby wouldn't see is how, even though she has dated Seiya for the last three years, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about a certain other man who had been in her life.

Darien Shields. The name alone made Serena hang her head in disgust. It had been four years since she last saw him and she had heard about all his little _escapades_ with a different woman each night. It disgusted her to no end, but yet, she couldn't stop loving him.

Ever since that day….

*******

_Serena was walking through the streets of Tokyo on a warm spring day. The end of her senior year of high school was coming; she would be going to University in the fall. No more uniforms. She couldn't wait. _

_ Serena was so deep into her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going and felt someone run into her. _

_ "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was -" The voice stopped in midsentence. Serena looked up into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. She felt a small smile creep onto her lips._

_ "I wasn't watching where I was going either," she smiled and took a step back from him. "Let's just call it even, hm?" She turned to walk away when his voice called out to her making her turn around. _

_ "Wait!" He exclaimed. "What's your name?" _

_ "Serena," she replied smiling and then turned back around. _

_ "Serena," she heard him whisper. "I'm Darien!" _

_ Serena just continued to walk, knowing that she would be seeing him again. _

*******

And she had seen him, every day for the rest of the summer and fall. They had run into each other at the local Arcade. The owner, Andrew, was Darien's best friend. Andrew was like the older brother Serena never had. They would exchange flirtatious banter, but nothing ever happened. Even though, Serena desperately wanted it to.

But then Darien disappeared, and she didn't see him again until a year later when him and his lady of the night, showed up on TV. Her heart had broken then and that was when she had decided to move on. But in actuality, she never really did.

The doorbell rang signaling Seiya's arrival. Serena took one last glance in the mirror and thought to herself, _I'm in love with Seiya; I'm in love with Seiya._ She laughed at her attempt to fool herself. It never worked.

She opened the door and saw Seiya's face hidden by a bouquet of red roses.

Serena laughed, "I'm hoping you're in there, Seiya."

"Madam Serena, these are for you," she heard Seiya say. She smiled and took the roses from him and put them in a vase of water.

"Thank you, Seiya, they're beautiful."

"Anything for you, love, are you ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my purse."

*******

She had tried to move on. She had known how hopeless she appeared to be; loving someone who obviously felt nothing for you. But how was she supposed to move on when everyone she met didn't measure up to Darien?

Except Seiya. Yes, Seiya had his flaws, but if she couldn't have Darien, why shouldn't she settle for the second best?

"Serena?" Seiya asked her as he poured her a glass of champagne. "You okay over there?"

She gave him her best smile, "I'm fine."

Seiya smiled back at her and handed her the glass. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. Seiya knew she didn't drink so what was…She trailed off mid thought as she saw something at the bottom of her glass. Her mind then began to think. It had been three years; of course he would do this. It was the logical conclusion to take their relationship to the next level.

"Seiya…" A smile arose on his face.

"Serena," he got out of his chair, walked over to her, and kneeled on one knee. He took her hand in his, "We've been together three years now, and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

A part of her screamed no, Darien would come around eventually, and realize what he was missing. But another part of her screamed yes, it had been three years, if Darien hadn't come by now why would he come at all? It was time to let go of that fantasy and let someone who actually loves you take care of you.

"Did you hear about Darien Shields?" She heard a girl whisper nearby.

"What the playboy? Who did he do now?"

"He isn't a playboy anymore!"

"What?"

"He's getting married! To that girl Beth or whatever her name is."

Serena couldn't believe her ears. Why hadn't he told her that he was getting married? _But why would he?_ A part of her asked herself. You obviously don't mean anything to him. You were just a toy he flirted with before he left. Nothing more, nothing less. Serena's heart panged as she realized it was true.

And Seiya was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes," her voice choked out. "I'll marry you." Seiya let out a yelp of joy and hugged her. The people in the restaurant applauded. From what they saw, Serena was crying tears of joy.

But they didn't know that they were tears of heartbreak.

*******

Darien was pacing, he didn't know what else to do. He was seething with anger and the person he was angry at wasn't here yet.

_Knock-knock._

"Darien!" He cringed as he heard his name come from the vilest woman that he had ever met.

"It's open!" He called back. The door quickly opened and closed and a tall, skinny woman with auburn hair soon came into his vision. Once she saw him, a smile creped onto her face.

A sickening smile.

"You called for me, Dare?"

"I did," he replied. "But not for the reasons you think."

Her smile faltered, "Then why did you call me?"

He nodded over to the table, where a stack of tabloids laid. Her eyes flickered over to them, but her face did not change.

"Imagine my surprise," he said. "When I saw _those_ in the checkout line at the grocery store this morning."

She didn't say anything as she flipped through the tabloids.

"Care to explain what this is about, Beryl?"

"You know how the tabloids are, Dare," she shrugged. "Are you surprised that they think we're engaged? I mean, you've kept me around longer than your other conquests."

Darien scowled at her, "I do know how the tabloids can be, Beryl, but it isn't just trashy gossip when they have you quoted."

Beryl's eyes grew wide in innocence.

"Don't give me that look, Beryl. Why would you tell the tabloids we're engaged?!" Darien roared. She frowned at him.

"You want to know why?" She asked and stalked over to the cabinet, pulling out a box. A box, Darien wasn't really surprised she knew about, but was sickened that she thought it was for her. "Because of this, you fool! Why else would you have this, Darien? Most guys don't keep an engagement ring in the back of their cabinet!" Beryl exclaimed drawing him out of his thoughts.

"It's not an engagement ring and even if it was," Darien said calmly. "It would never be for you."

"Excuse me?" Beryl hissed. "I don't think I heard you."

"I said, Beryl that even if it was an engagement ring it would never be for you. You're a vile, twisted woman and I honestly don't know why I stayed with you so long."

"Screw you, Darien. Just screw you. I pity the girl who does end up with you for you're a cold hearted bastard." She turned on her heal and walked out of his apartment. Darien sighed and picked up the box that Beryl had thrown in her frustration. He opened the box and stared at the pink diamond angel. It brought back memories of the angel he had gotten this for.

*******

_He had searched for days. Andrew had mentioned Serena's surprise birthday party a few days ago and he was still searching for the perfect present for her _

_ Running into her that one day earlier in the spring had changed his life. He literally thought that an angel had fallen into his arms. But of course, she ran into him. Her golden hair resembled that of a halo, the pure white of her skin looked almost angelic and the shy blue eyes that peered deep into his soul would make any man lust after her with want. But he wasn't lusting. He knew he was head over heels in love. That was why her birthday present had to be perfect. _

_ "One day sale," a woman called and handed him a flyer. He looked down at it and an angel pendent caught his eye. He had been searching for this long. What was one more store?_

_ He walked into the store and found an elderly woman behind the counter. _

_ "How can I help you, sir?" She asked giving him a smile. _

_ "I was wondering if I could take a look at this pendent," he replied showing her the picture on the flyer. _

_ "You're in luck, we have one more in stock," she replied as she opened a part of the curio cabinet. She took out the box that contained the pendent and placed it on top of the counter. He took a look at it and smiled. _

*******

That's when he found the perfect present for her. But he was never able to give it to her. The night before the party he had gotten the call. His father was dead and Darien had been left in charge of Shields Corporation. By the morning, he was on a plane to Los Angeles.

It had been three years since and he missed her terribly. He hadn't known then how much she had warmed his heart until she wasn't in his life anymore. He had gotten a few calls from Andrew and the last he heard was that Serena was seeing someone.

But that had been a year ago. He should probably call Andrew to see what was going on.

Maybe Serena wasn't seeing anyone now.


	2. Part Two: The Invitation

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: At this rate, I'm pretty sure I'll be posting a new chapter every other day. Except on weekends, that is and that is because of the fact that my first and last classes of the day are _extremely_ boring. So to keep myself entertained I continue writing this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to__** madorno81, SerentiyMoonGoddess, and StarryNight101**__ for reviewing the first chapter. And big thanks goes out to __**acie913**__ for being the first to review and for betaing this chapter for me! =)_

_Part Two:_

_The Invitation_

Serena spent the first two days of her engagement nursing a broken heart. She should have been happy. She was going to be getting married. But… She had been in love with Darien for three years….

Serena threw a Kleenex at her garbage can with as much force as possible. She sounded so idiotic and cliché. She needed to get over this; she needed something to distract her. And what would be better than her own wedding? There was a lot to do and she was going to need help.

She reached for the phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Serena, I was just about to call you! Did you see the news?! Dar -"

"Mina, Seiya asked me to marry him," she interrupted.

"What?!"

"And I said yes," Serena held the phone away from her ear as Mina began to squeal.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?! When did this happen?! How did he do it? Tell me _everything_!"

"Well, he took me to a fancy restaurant two nights ago and after dinner he ordered champagne…."

"Oh, wow," Mina breathed. "He is such a romantic. But two nights ago, Serena, why are you calling me just now?"

"I was shocked and really, I still can't believe this."

"Serena, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, Mina."

"Just remember that, because as your best friend, I have to ask you this. Did you say yes to Seiya, because of the rumor in the news that Darien is getting married?"

Serena took in a sharp breath. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to get anything past Mina.

"If I say yes, does that make me a bad person?" She whispered into the phone.

"Of course not, Serena, but you need to know that if that's your only reason for saying yes –"

"It's not. I love Seiya, Mina, I really do, and maybe I've been stringing him along while I waited for Darien to realize he's really in love with me, but not anymore. Obviously, Darien doesn't even remember me or else he would have called –"

"But Serena, that's just it! Darien –"

"Don't Mina. I'm over it, I have to be. I'm getting married. Darien is getting married. We've both moved on. So are you going to be my maid of honor or am I going to have to call Raye?"

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor, Ren. But I really think you need to know…." Mina took a breath. Should she really tell Serena that Darien wasn't getting married? She had a feeling even if she did, Serena wouldn't believe her.

"What do I need to know, Mina?"

"Darien's address in Los Angeles, so you can send him an invitation," she quickly answered. Serena wouldn't believe her, but if Darien came and told her himself, she had to believe him, right?

"Oh, of course, do you know it?"

"Er… I don't, but Andrew definitely does. Why don't you give him a call? I'm sure he'll be happy to give it to you."

"Okay, I'll do that."

*******

_A month later…_

Darien had just walked through the door of his apartment complex after a long day at work when the doorman ran up to him holding something in his hand.

"Mr. Shields, you have mail from Japan," he said with a smile upon his face.

Darien raised an eyebrow, mail from Japan? He hadn't received any piece of mail from Japan since he'd lived here in the past three years. What could it possibly be, and the more important question: who was it from?

"Thank you, Carlos," he replied as the doorman handed him the envelope. He frowned as he saw how fancy it was and as his eyes scanned over the envelope he saw it, his name written on the front in an elegant script.

_Mr. Darien Shields_

His frown deepened as he saw there was no return address on the envelope. He flipped it over and carefully opened it. Inside was a card of some sort with the same elegant script from the front. Darien's heart was beating rapidly now, he could hear it in his ears.

With ease he slipped the card out. And as he read it, he felt his heart stop beating.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Ms. Serena Carter_

_and_

_Mr. Seiya Slater_

_On the thirtieth day of June in the year 2010._

His vision began to blur. Darien didn't want to believe what he was seeing. His Serena, his angel, was getting married? This couldn't be right.

"Is it good news, sir?" Carlos asked.

"Not really, excuse me, I have to make a call," Darien replied as he walked past him to the elevators.

During the ride up to his apartment, he had convinced himself that this was all a joke. That Serena was mocking him about his "marriage" announcement.

But a part of him wasn't holding his breath.

He unlocked the door to his apartment as quickly as he possibly could. Once inside he rushed to the phone and dialed a number he should have dialed sooner.

"Hello," Andrew's voice answered.

"Andrew, it's Darien," he replied.

"Darien! Man, is it good to hear from you! How've you been?"

"I've been better. Listen, I got this letter in the mail and was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Letter? What let- Oh, you're talking about the invitation. Yeah, I know about it."

"So it's real? She's really getting married to this Seiya character then?"

"Yes, Darien, she is," Andrew replied.

"Damn it!" Darien exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she specifically asked me not to," Andrew calmly said.

"She asked you?"

"Yes, when she came in here to ask for your address. Listen Darien, I don't understand why you're so mad. No one has really heard from you, especially Serena. What did you expect her to do? Sit around and wait for you? She moved on, man, you should too."

Darien sighed in defeat, "I know, but I don't think I can."

"Then I suggest you RSVP no, Darien. She's happy, you know? Let her – hey, Mina, what do you think you're doing?"

"Andrew?"

"No, Darien, this is Mina," a feminine voice said.

"Mina? What happened to Andrew?" Darien asked confused. Mina was Serena's best friend, what was she doing at Andrew's?

"Andrew happily gave over the phone to me. I need to talk to you about Serena."

"What about Serena?"

"Darien, you've known for a while, well at least I hope you have, that Serena has had a crush on you for the longest time."

"What?" Darien asked confused. Serena had a crush on him? But then….

"Yes, for years. I think you need to know something. The night Serena agreed to marry Seiya was also the day your 'marriage' announcement came out."

Darien felt like his world had stopped moving.

"So, wait, I'm not sure if I understand you. Are you saying that Serena is marrying Seiya, because she thinks _I'm_ getting married?"

"Yes."

"But how can you be sure, Mina?"

"You know Serena tells me everything. Besides she didn't tell me about her engagement until two days after it happened."

Darien frowned, "But hasn't she seen the news, recently? I'm not getting married."

"I tried to tell her but she wouldn't let me finish. That's why you got the invitation, Darien. I figured, if she won't listen to me, she'll have to believe you."

"But she hasn't seen me in three years. Why would she believe me?"

"Because," Mina drawled lazily as if he should already know the answer, "after you tell her that, I'm hoping you would have enough sense to tell her not to marry Seiya."

"And why would I do that, Mina?" Darien asked annoyed that Mina was telling him what to do. Things he knew he had to do if he wanted any chance of being with Serena.

"You and I both know why, Darien. The same reason why you were so outraged that Serena was getting married."

"Okay, Mina, thanks."

"Not a problem, Darien."

"Tell Andrew, I'll call him when I have the flight information figured out."

"Flight information? You're coming here _now_?"

"Obviously, I have to tell her before she convinces herself that she really does love Seiya."

"So, I'll see you soon then?" Mina asked.

"Yes, you will, oh, and Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Serena I'm coming. I want to surprise her."

"My lips are sealed."

Darien hung up the phone but begun dialing again. He had to book a flight. He had a wedding to stop.

*******

"Mina, what do you think you're doing?" Andrew asked, overhearing the rest of the phone conversation.

"Making sure two people who do love each other end up together. Darien and Serena are meant for each other. They just need a certain push to realize it."

_Author's Notes: Okay, who honestly thought I was going to have Mina not interfere with Serena's love life? And sorry for not putting an address on Darien's letter. I'm not creative enough to come up with one and with my luck it would be an actual place. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. _


	3. Part Three: The Unforgettable RSVP

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So I know I said I'd be updating every other day, but things happen. Anyway thanks to __**..color.x, EvaC, madorno81, SerentiyMoonGoddess, Shinobi of life, and CharmedSerenity3**__ for reviewing!_

_**CrypticMoonFang: Thanks for your review! *bows* Thank you for thinking that I'm a very creative, expressive and artistic mind! That comment made my day/week! So thank you very much and I hope that you like this next chapter. BTW: I am now very curious and will now go read your story. =)**_

_And again big hugs and thanks to __**acie913**__ for being a beta for this chapter and making it more awesome than it was in the beginning. _

_Part Three:_

_The Unforgettable RSVP_

Mina and Serena were sitting at the counter in the arcade talking about dresses when the bell clanged, announcing a new customer. Serena ignored the bell since the person she wanted to see was out in LA doing his thing. Besides she was over him. She _was_ getting married to Seiya after all.

But Mina glanced up with a look of hope in her eyes. Darien had been back in town for a few weeks now, and yet Serena and he hadn't seen each other. Darien had told Andrew that he'd gone in to try and see her, but they were always missing each other, so Mina decided to intercede and make sure Serena was at the arcade when Darien walked in. After that though, Darien was on his own.

"Mina, are you listening to me?" Serena asked bringing Mina's attention back to her.

"Sure you were trying to decide between a strapless dress and a spaghetti strapped dress."

"You sure you're okay, Mina? Everytime that door chimes you're looking up in expectation. You expecting someone?"

"No, of course not," she replied hurriedly as the bell clanged again. Mina switched her gaze and a small smile showed on her face. _It's about time_, she thought. "So have you decided? Spaghetti straps or strapless?"

Darien walked into the arcade and smiled with relief when he saw Mina and her friend there. As he made his way over to the counter, he looked over Mina's companion and was surprised to find a mature woman. Serena's hair was shorter so it now fell below her chin. Her body, he mused, was still the same from three years ago, but instead of hiding it beneath loose skirts and blouses, she was sitting there in a black camisole and light washed jeans that hugged her wondrous curves. What had he been thinking leaving her without telling her how he felt?

It didn't matter now, he reminded himself, he was here to set things right. As he neared the counter he overheard Serena talking to Mina.

"I have no idea. I mean, sure there are some gorgeous dresses with spaghetti straps but there seem to be more options when it comes to strapless."

"I think you should go with a strapless dress, Serena," a voice said from behind her. A voice she didn't think she'd ever hear again. "For one thing, you're getting married at the end of June, which is practically the middle of the summer. And for another, you definitely have the chest for a strapless dress." He smiled as he remembered all the other times they had gotten into similar conversations. He hoped she would remember too and play along.

Serena felt her face heat up as a blush crept onto her face. But she recognized his teasing for what it was, so without skipping a beat, Serena replied,

"Out of all the things you compliment me on, you had to choose my chest? You're really a playboy after all, aren't you, Darien?" She turned around and her blue eyes landed on him for the first time in three years; she couldn't help but smile. After everything, he still took her breath away.

"Any person in his right mind would compliment your chest, not just playboys," he smiled. "Which by the way, I'm humbly hurt that you would label me as. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Guess I don't, Darien. And after three years, can you really blame me?"

"No, I can't. We'll just have to rectify that situation, won't we?" He asked a playful look in his eyes.

"I suppose," Serena mused. "What do you have in mind?"

"Have dinner with me tonight?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the surprised look that crossed her eyes.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, you know the evening meal?" He smirked. "I know you've heard of it. Have it with me tonight."

"Okay, sure," she smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up around seven," he replied and started to walk away, leaving Serena no time to change her mind. But before he got anywhere he heard her chuckle.

"Hey Darien, wouldn't it help if you had my address?"

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly. "I guess it would."

Serena laughed, taking a napkin from the counter she wrote her address down and handed it to him.

"Seven?"

"Seven," he agreed then waved. "It's a date." When he was good distance away he heard Mina squeal.

"Oh my God, Serena!"

"Mina, would you keep it down?"

Darien smiled as he walked out of the arcade. He would be sure to make this a night Serena would never forget.

***

Serena kept glancing at the clock. It was 6:55 and it felt like it had been 6:55 for hours.

"Is this clock even working?" She muttered to herself. As if in answer to her question, the minute hand moved.

It was now 6:56. Darien would be here in four minutes. Serena couldn't believe that Darien would be taking her to dinner. She had dreamed about this day for years. But a part of her served as a reminder, it was only as friends. Although even if it was meant to be more, she was already engaged to someone else.

Her phone rang and Serena immediately jumped to answer it. Maybe it was Darien calling to cancel. She checked and saw that it was her fiancé.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena," Seiya answered. "You up for company tonight?"

"Er, Seiya, I thought I told you, I'm having dinner with a friend tonight."

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I forgot," Seiya replied meekly. "Well, have fun with your friend."

"Thanks Seiya."

"I better go. I love you."

"I love you too, Seiya."

"'Bye."

"'Bye," they both hung up. Serena sighed. Seiya was such a good guy. He trusted her. He didn't even ask who the friend was. She really needed to stop mistreating him.

And going out on this dinner with Darien was surely not helping matters.

Eyeing the phone, Serena debated whether or not to cancel. She shouldn't abuse Seiya's trust, even though it was only an innocent dinner, just two old friends catching up.

The doorbell sounded signaling Darien's arrival.

Too late now, she mused as she picked up her purse.

She opened the door and felt her breath hitch again, for in her doorway stood an absolute god. Darien's hair fell haphazardly into his eyes which were an even darker shade of blue tonight due to the navy v-neck shirt he was wearing. He had it paired with light washed jeans that emphasized his muscled legs. Serena met his gaze after letting her eyes roam him. They both gave each other small smiles, knowing what the other had been doing.

Darien cleared his throat, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I'm ready. Let's go."

***

The drive to the restaurant was quiet and both were thankful for the time to think.

Darien couldn't believe how much of a beautiful mature woman she had become. His eyes flickered from the road to the beauty sitting beside him. Her golden hair was down in ringlets which framed her face. She was wearing a black and silver spaghetti strapped dress which she had paired with a pair of black flats. Why had he left her without telling her how he felt? He asked himself again.

Serena was trying to convince herself that Darien and she were just friends, and that all this dinner was simply two friends catching up. She almost succeeded in doing it too if it wasn't for the restaurant they pulled up to, Antonio's Italian Cuisine.

It was Serena's favorite restaurant and the most expensive place in the city. If Serena and Darien were just friends, why was he taking her here?

Darien couldn't help but chuckle at Serena's enthralled expression. She hadn't expected him to take her here, but he knew how much she loved Italian food and this was the best place for it in the city.

He opened the door for her and she walked in. He followed and stopped in front of the maître d'. The girl standing there frowned at them.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked in a rough voice.

"Shields," Darien replied.

"Oh, here you are. Follow me," the girl took two leather-bound menus and led them into the dining room. She placed the menus on a table near the back of the restaurant. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Darien replied as he pulled out Serena's chair for her. She eyed him curiously before sitting down. Darien smiled and made his way over to his side of the table. After sitting he opened his menu.

Serena was hiding behind hers. Why was Darien acting like such a gentlemen when this wasn't a date?

"So what looks good?" Darien asked her.

"I don't know. There are a lot of choices," she replied. "What looks good to you?"

"Other than you?" Darien asked staring at her. "I guess the chicken parmigiana."

Serena felt the redness sneak into her cheeks. What was he playing at?

"Hello, my name is Joseph and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll just have some ice water," Serena said even though she wanted a glass of wine. If Darien's actions were any indication, it was going to be a long night and she needed something to take the edge off. However, she was dealing with Darien, so she was going to need to keep her head; wine wouldn't help her with that at all. It would just make the situation worse.

"And for you sir?"

"Make that two glasses of water," Darien replied staring at Serena. She didn't drink? Joseph smiled and walked away.

"You don't drink?"

Serena looked up from her menu and smiled, "Not really." _Even though I really really want to right now_, she mentally replied. A silence lapsed between them until Joseph came back with their drinks.

"Here you are," he said placing the glasses in front of them. "Do you need a few more minutes to look over the menu?"

"Serena?" Darien asked her.

"Um, I guess I'll have your chicken fettuccine alfredo," she replied and handed the menu to their waiter.

"I'll have the chicken parmigiana," Darien said closing his menu and handing it to Joseph.

"Thank you," he replied. "I'll put in your order and have it out for you soon." Joseph turned on his heel and walked away.

"So," Darien trailed off trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"What have you been up to for the past three years?" Serena finished for him.

"You first, since you've seen what I've been up to for the last three years on the news."

"Well, I'm a radio DJ," she replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, have been for the last two years," she smiled.

"And you're getting married," Darien said. "Tell me about your fiancé. What's he like?"

"Seiya? Well…"

Serena's description of Seiya went on until Joseph came back with their meal.

"So Darien," Serena said putting the napkin on her lap. "Why are you back in Tokyo?"

Darien stared at her. He'd been debating whether or not to tell her his true reason for bringing her out to dinner and returning to Tokyo.

What did he have to lose?

"Well, Serena, I'm back for two reasons," he replied. "First, I'm here to take back something that is really important to me; and second, to stop your wedding to Seiya."

Author's Notes: Ooh! Damn cliffhangers. Let me know what you think of the chapter!


	4. Part Four: The Unbelieveable Groomsman

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Sorry, about the long delay but school got horribly intense the last few weeks and I was struggling with this chapter. Thanks to the following for their amazing reviews!_

_**Arinariena: I'm sorry you hate me, but that's the beauty of cliffhangers. Anyway, glad you're enjoying this story. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**_

_**Madorno81: Darien is a very blunt character. At least in my mind. Glad you're liking this chapter.**_

_**SerentiyMoonGodness: Darien is very blunt. He doesn't like to beat around the bush. Glad you're liking the story. **_

_**Goshy: A cliffhanger to end all cliffhangers! Lol. Glad you liked the chapter and the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**CrypticMoonFang: Thanks so much for your amazing review. I'm glad you think my verbs and adjectives are so colorful and descriptive. I like your story, especially the Inuyasha ones. 3 Keep reading. **_

_**CharmedSerenity3: Apparently everyone thinks Darien was very blunt in this chapter. But to me, in my head at least, he's a blunt guy. Thanks for your review!**_

_**Godschildtweety: Thanks for both of your reviews. Much appreciated. **_

_**Princess-serenity-stukino-any-17: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like this story!**_

_And always thanks to __**acie913**__for being an amazing beta! Much appreciated. _

_Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is called "Good Enough" by Darren Hayes. I do not own it. I wish I did.  
_

_Part Four:_

_The Unbelievable Groomsman_

"Well, Serena, I'm back for two reasons," he replied. "First, I'm here to take back something that is really important to me; and second, to stop your wedding to Seiya."

Serena almost choked on her food. He hadn't just said…. She looked up at his face. He was staring at her and it was in those deep blue eyes that she saw the truth. He _had_ meant what he had said. This was no joke. He really intended to stop the wedding.

"What are you talking about, Darien? Why would you want to stop my wedding?" she asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Isn't it obvious, Serena?"

"No. Not at all, so please explain it to me."

"You're marrying the wrong man, Serena. You don't really love him. He was a replacement."

Serena felt her mouth open a little in shock. How did _he_ know that Seiya was a replacement? He had barely been around for three years, unless... She glanced again at Darien and saw the answer she was looking for in his eyes.

He knew everything.

"And why would you care if I'm marrying a replacement? By the way, I'm not. You haven't been around for three years, Darien. What makes you think that your opinion means a damn to me?"

Darien was out of his chair and came around to Serena's side of the table. He took her hands in his and made her stare at him directly in the eye.

"My opinion does mean a damn to you, Serena, because you have had a crush on me for the longest time. I do care that you're marrying a replacement because the person you're replacing is me and you don't have to."

"What?" Serena gasped.

"Serena, I love you and I can't bear to see you marry Seiya knowing that you're only doing it because you think you can't have me."

She stared up at him in shock. He loved her? There was no way that he loved her. There was no way that this was real. Darien was getting married to someone else. He had left her three years ago without saying good-bye. He had broken her heart each and every time she saw another one of his "women" on TV.

Just thinking about those women made Serena snap and she lashed out against Darien.

"You love me? Aren't you getting married to someone else, Darien? And why is it you're telling me this NOW?! You basically just got up and left three years ago, and I never heard from you again until you decided to show up and say you're stopping my wedding!"

"Serena, if you had watched the news recently you would know that I'm not getting married to Beryl. That it was all a lie that she made up because of something she found in my closet. And as for leaving three years ago," he sighed. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do because it meant leaving you."

Serena just sat there speechless. He wasn't getting married? Well, this changed things, but…

"Why did you leave three years ago and what did Beryl find in your closet that made her think you two were getting married?"

"Well, you remember your surprise birthday party?"

"Of course," she replied. "How can I forget? That was the day you left."

"It was," he nodded. "But I left because the night before, I got a phone call from a doctor in Los Angeles. My father had died a few hours ago of a heart attack. Since I'm his only son, I inherited his company. I had to leave the next morning to take care of his affairs and to take over."

Serena just gaped at him. His father had died? That's why he left?

"What did Beryl find in your closet?"

Darien smiled at her and reached into his pocket. Of course he brought it with him. It was rightfully hers and it was about time it was given to her.

"She found this," he said placing the velvet box on the table. "You can open it you know. It's for you."

Serena stared at the box on the table. _This_ is what caused Beryl to think that she and Darien were getting married? Was it a ring? With a shaky hand she reached for the box and opened it. Resting on a piece of velvet was a necklace with a white gold chain where a small pink diamond angel pendent was hanging. Her mouth opened in shock. This was for her?

"Darien," she fought to find words to describe her, what? Shock? Gratitude? She didn't even know what she was feeling. This was becoming too surreal.

"I knew you would like it," he replied taking it out of the box, "It was supposed to be your birthday present. I'm sorry I never got the chance to give it to you before now. May I?" She nodded her head still mystified by what was going on. Darien went around and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you," he smiled.

A silence fell between them. Serena didn't know what to say. Darien was waiting for her to say something because if she didn't he might do something drastic.

Like kissing her.

He had been fighting the urge to kiss her since he picked her up at her apartment. But now? She wasn't saying anything, and her lips looked _so_ inviting. Plus she was so close to him that he felt the heat radiating off of her. But would it be too forward?

He almost laughed out loud at the thought. He had just claimed that he wanted to stop her wedding because he was in love with her. Kissing her would just be icing on the cake. Besides, maybe the kiss would bring Serena out of her shocked state. He leaned forward and watched Serena's eyes widen in surprise. His lips gently pressed against hers and his eyes closed.

Serena's eyes closed of their own accord. The kiss was soft as a feather. It wasn't too demanding, unlike the kisses she shared with Seiya. It was perfect, except for the fact that she was getting married to someone else.

The thought made her eyes snap open and forced her to back away from Darien.

He opened his eyes, shocked that she had backed away. She had a crush on him. This was supposed to be her dream come true. What was the problem?

Serena saw the hurt in Darien's eyes and it was killing her. But he needed to realize he was too late. She was getting married to Seiya. And hadn't he hurt her by being with all those women? If he had truly loved her, he wouldn't have done that.

"We can't do this," she told him.

"Why not? You're in love with me and I love you back. Why can't we give this a shot?"

Serena's heart soared at hearing him say that he loved her. But that wasn't enough.

"We can't give this a shot because I've moved on. Seiya and I are getting married in six months."

"You haven't moved on, Serena. You're only pretending because you think this isn't real. But it _is_. I'm not leaving you again. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for years."

Serena laughed a hard and cruel laugh, "You've wanted to be with me for years? I don't think so, Darien. If you honestly had wanted to be with me, you wouldn't have slept with all those women."

Darien's face fell. She had to bring them up.

"I've made mistakes. Are you really going to hold them against me?"

"Yes," Serena said bluntly, "Now, I think it's best if you take me home. This dinner is over."

*******

The sound of the phone ringing woke Darien up the following morning. He groaned and winced. He felt like someone had run his ass over with a truck.

"Hello?" He gruffly answered his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, Darien," Andrew answered, "How'd it go last night?"

"Last night?" Darien asked confused.

_What happened last night? _

Then it came back to him. Serena, dinner, the necklace, the kiss, the refusal and then a lot of single malt whiskey.

"Oh."

"Uh-oh, I'm taking that it didn't go well then?"

"No, no it did not," he groaned. He really shouldn't drink so much.

"What happened?"

"She said no. She brought up the girls and decided to hold them against me."

Andrew whistled, "Ouch. That's harsh."

"Tell me about it," Darien mumbled, "I almost had her," he sighed.

"Maybe it's not meant to be, Darien. Ouch!" he yelped, "Mina, what the hell?!"

Darien raised an eyebrow. Mina was at Andrew's again? Did he miss something?

"Andrew, put Mina on. I want to talk to her."

"Uh, sure thing," his friend replied confused. "He wants to talk to you."

"Darien?"

"Mina, have you talked to her yet?"

"No, I figure I'll let her sleep in. What happened last night?"

"I told her why I really came back to Tokyo. I also told her I loved her."

"You did what?!"

Darien winced, "Tone it down a little, Mina. I told her that I came back to Tokyo because I'm stopping her wedding to Seiya, because I love her."

"Oh my God!" Mina gasped, "And she said no? She wants to stay with Seiya?"

"She brought up my history," he sighed. "I think I messed up big time, Mina."

"Don't give up, Darien. She'll come around. She just needs time to process all this."

*******

Across town, the phone was ringing at Serena's apartment. Her eyes popped open and she winced in pain. The sunlight was too bright for her eyes and she had a massive headache. What had she said about _not_ drinking?

"Hello?" she answered the phone, her voice laced with pain.

"Serena, babe, are you all right? You sound horrible."

What the hell was Seiya thinking calling her, she peered at the clock, at eight in the morning?

"It was a long and horrible night."

"What happened?" Seiya asked concerned.

Serena rolled her eyes, which made her headache worse. What happened last night? Dinner with her longtime love who did not reciprocate her feelings, rehashing of past events, revelation that said feelings were not in fact unrequited, her refusal and a whole lot of dry martinis. Her night had sucked and she hated that what happened with Darien made her drink. But what had he been thinking saying that he loved her and didn't want her to marry Seiya? Speaking of…

"I just partied a little too hard with my friend. I'm a little hung over," she lied.

"No shit?" Seiya laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you drink before."

"Yeah, well, I let my hair down last night and now I regret it," she replied. He had no idea how much she regretted it.

"Well, I'm going to let you get back to sleep. Remember, lots of fluids and I'll see you later tonight."

"Tonight? What's going on tonight?"

"I just found out a good friend of mine from America came home. I invited him to our performance at the club and I want you to meet him."

"Oh," Serena replied. She had forgotten that Seiya had a show tonight. "Okay, sure, I'll see you later." She hung up the phone without telling Seiya she loved him. It wasn't until much later that Serena wondered who Seiya's friend from America was.

*******

_Later that night…_

Serena was sitting at the bar before Seiya's performance. It had taken her longer than she would have liked to recover from the night before. That's why she was drinking a regular Coke, well, for the moment anyway. She sighed as she took a drink, she hated Seiya's performance nights. She didn't care for clubs that much, too many sweaty, drunk people, but she had to support her man.

"Single malt whisky, please," said a voice to her right. Her eyebrow rose. No way, she recognized that voice. She looked out the corner of her eye and gasped. It was Darien. What was he doing here? Was he stalking her now?

"Here you go, sir," Marques, the bar tender, said sliding the drink over to him. "Want another, Serena?"

She smiled, "Yes, thanks Marques."

"Serena?" Darien asked amazed. Serena turned to face him.

"Darien," she replied, "What are you doing here?"

"My friend invited me to see the band," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

But Serena never got the chance to answer. Seiya walked up to the both of them.

"Darien! Great to see you, man!" He exclaimed and enveloped him a brief hug.

"Seiya, how are you?" Serena's eyes bugged out of her head. Darien knew Seiya? How?

"As you can see, I'm doing great," he replied slinging an arm around Serena's waist, "I see you've already met my fiancée Serena. Serena this is my friend, Darien Shields. He's the one who referred me to Haruka. He gave me my big break."

"Darien and I have met before," Serena said smiling sweetly, "I knew him before he went off to California. Isn't that right, Darien?"

"Yeah," Darien replied startled. He was still trying to get over that _this_ was Seiya. _Serena's_ Seiya. His _friend_ Seiya. Why hadn't he put two and two together? _Oh, that's right_, he reminded himself. _You didn't care about her fiancé. You only cared about her._

"Well, look I have to go do my set, but stick around afterwards, yeah?" Seiya asked. "I have something to ask you."

"Yeah, sure thing, Seiya," he said in reply. He watched Seiya kiss Serena's cheek and went to the stage.

"That's Seiya?" Darien asked.

"Yes," Serena replied surprised. "Weren't you listening to me last night?"

"Er, no, I was a little distracted."

"Right," Serena sarcastically replied, "but _you're_ the one who referred him and the boys to Haruka?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I met Seiya my first week in Los Angeles. He was a really good musician and he needed a break so I told him about Haruka. I made a few calls and," he ushered her to the stage. "How'd you two meet?"

"Mina was a fan and dragged me along to one of their gigs. I unknowingly talked to Seiya before the set. I basically told him that the band better be good or else I'd bitch out to my friend for dragging me here. He got up on stage and dedicated the last song to me. He said, 'I hope, Serena, that we were good enough for you. Can I have your number?' And the rest is history."

Darien stared at Seiya. So he was responsible for setting the two of them up? Life could be quite funny sometimes in a realyl sadistic way.

Seiya approached the microphone and the crowd cheered.

"Hey everyone, we are the Starlights," he said to the microphone, "and if you've ever been to one of our shows before you know this song goes out to my girlfriend, I mean my fiancée," he paused and the cheering increased a full octave, "Serena, stand up, babe." Serena winced but stood up and waved to the cheering crowd. Seiya did always know how to work a crowd.

Seiya smiled and stepped away from the microphone. A few chords rang out in the club. He came back to the microphone and began to croon,

_If I woke up late couldn't get out of bed_

_If I bought you a café latte instead_

_If I lied when I said 32 inches was the size of my waist_

_And can I admit every once and awhile_

_Even though I dig alternative style_

_Occasionally, I can be caught dancing to Britney_

_Can I confess that art house doesn't turn me on?_

_But I like every single thing that Spielberg's done_

_Could I be good enough, could I be good enough_

_If the going got worse and the worst got rough_

_The days became endless then harder then tough_

_I'd be good enough_

_Better than best would simply be good enough_

_If everything I doesn't give doesn't seem like a lot_

_If it's all that I got_

_Baby tell me that could be good enough_

_Where I grew up the rent was cheap_

_Thought we always had enough to eat_

_I didn't have fancy clothes_

_I never really cared cause there were shoes on my toes_

_And motherly love I knew it like the back of my hand_

_She always had a way to make me understand_

_That I could be good enough, I could be good enough_

_If the going got worse and the worst got rough_

_The days became endless then harder then tough_

_I'd be good enough_

_Better than best would simply be good enough_

_If everything I give doesn't seem like a lot_

_If it's all that I've got_

_Tell me baby I could be good enough_

_Cause I don't know which way this road is going to turn_

_But I know it's going to be fine_

_Cause there's some days no matter how much I learn_

_The road gets dark and I don't feel good enough_

_And if you give me some of that lovin'_

_Could you pass some over let me cry on your shoulder_

_And tell me baby I could be good enough for you_

_If I lost my job and my hair fell out_

_If I made no sense and I scream and shout_

_Would you laugh at me?_

_Never take a word I say seriously_

_When I'm out in the cold waiting in the back of the line_

_Too afraid to drop my name for fear of decline_

_Could you tell me I'm good enough, could I be good enough_

_If the going got worse and the worst got rough_

_The days became endless then harder then tough_

_I'd be good enough_

_Better than best would simply be good enough_

_If everything I give doesn't seem like a lot_

_If it's all that I've got_

_Tell me baby I could be good enough_

At the end of Seiya's set, the crowd cheered loudly. Darien couldn't help but roll his eyes. He hadn't really paid attention to the set after the first song. How was he supposed to compete with a rock star? No wonder Serena turned him down. Seiya was a romantic while he was just a playboy.

Darien threw back another drink. "I need to get out of here," he thought as he felt Serena's gaze on him. But didn't Seiya have something to talk to him about? He groaned and stayed facing the bar. He couldn't afford to look at Serena right now. She couldn't see him this messed up.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he glanced back.

"Glad you stayed," Seiya's chipper voice said.

"Yeah, well, you said you had something to talk to me about."

"That I do," he replied, "So listen, Serena and I are getting married on the last day of June and well… I was wondering… Could you be my last groomsman?"

Darien heard Serena take in a sharp breath. Him as one of Seiya's groomsmen? That wouldn't work; he'd be around Serena all the time.

_Wait._

A light bulb flashed in his mind, "If I'm around Serena so often and involved in the wedding plans, I could manipulate the situation; make Serena see that I'm the one for her. Not Seiya."

Serena saw a flash in Darien's eyes. It was a wicked glint that sent her shivering. The look was _supposed_ to scare her. But it didn't. If anything it excited her, which was really, really bad.

"Sure, Seiya," Darien replied looking directly at her, "I would be honored to be your groomsman."


	5. Part Five: The Tasting

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I know, it's been four months since I last updated this story and I want to apologize. My semester at college got really busy and I just didn't have the time to write this story like I originally thought I would. Not to mention I had serious writer's block on how to proceed. In fact, most of this chapter was written during one of my classes while I was supposed to be taking notes. But I had a brainstorm and before I forgot I needed to write it down. Oh, well. Anyway, thanks to __**StarryNight101, EvaC, goddessofanime2003, arinariena, madorno81, SerenityMoonGodness, and Usagi1432. **__Your reviews always bring a smile to my face. I hope you like this new installment!_

_Part Five:_

_The Tasting_

Darien Shields was ruining her life. There was no other explanation for why he had accepted Seiya's offer of being his third groomsman. Darien knew that Serena wanted to get as far away from him as possible and didn't want to admit her feelings for him. So what did he do? Purposefully ruined her life, and even though a part of her had convinced herself that he wasn't doing this intentionally, she couldn't deny the look in his eye that she saw the night before.

Darien Shields was ruining her life and he was going to enjoy every freaking minute of it.

Serena closed her eyes to block out the sun's harsh rays. Her head was throbbing as if someone was playing dance club music somewhere in her front temple lobe. After Darien had said yes to Seiya's request, Serena had switched to a rum and Coke.

And just like yesterday morning, she was regretting drinking so much.

Especially as the phone began to ring shrilly.

"Hello?" She answered her voice thick with sleep.

"Serena?" Mina asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just swell, Mina," she replied her voice laced with sarcasm. "What can I do for you, this beautiful morning?"

"Sere, how much did you have to drink last night?"

"A few rum and Cokes why?"

"Do you remember anything from last night, after Seiya's performance?"

"Uh…" Serena thought back to the night before. The performance, the request, the acceptance, the rum and Cokes and then…nothing. "Mina, what happened last night?"

"Well…before you freak out let me make one thing clear. Seiya left before anything happened."

"Mina," Serena whispered. "You're freaking me out. What exactly happened after he performed last night?"

"Okay, so Seiya called me to come pick you up because he had an early morning meeting with someone from the record company. He told me that you had a little to drink and didn't want you driving. When I got there, I went to go find you."

"And?"

"I found you alright, and let's just say it's a good thing I was the one who did."

A hazy memory floated into Serena's mind as she tried to remember what exactly had happened last night. She was on Darien's lap straddling him and their lips were locked as if they would suffocate without the other.

"Oh my God," she groaned. "Are you absolutely certain that Seiya left last night? He didn't see my momentary lapse in judgment fueled by alcohol?"

"Serena," Mina replied slowly, hesitantly. "Are you sure that was all that it was? You know what I always say about alcohol. It brings out your true feelings."

"Yes, I know, Mina, but it wasn't like that. I was knocked down drunk, I did something stupid and wait a minute. Why didn't Darien stop me? He didn't have that much to drink and god knows he can hold his alcohol a whole lot better than I can."

"Serena, maybe he didn't stop you because it took him by surprise and he honestly wants you."

"Yeah, sure, Mina, he wants me all right. As another notch in his belt. Now, Seiya on the other hand…"

"Sere, if you try to tell me he loves you for more than just a conquest I will slap you in the face."

Serena pulled the phone away from her ear. Had Mina really just said that she would slap her? Why would she do that? She sighed. Sometimes Serena didn't understand what was going on with that blonde friend of hers.

"Mina…"

"No, I don't want to hear it, Serena. Darien loves you, okay? And you obviously love him but you're just too chicken, not to mention stubborn, to let yourself admit it. So, you're just going to settle for second best Seiya, who you think is the perfect guy. Well, guess what, Serena? He's not. Not one bit."

"Of course he's not perfect, Mina. No man is. But at least Seiya asked me to marry him and didn't come back after three years once he learned that he might lose the possibility of me."

"At least he came back. He could have just let you go, but he _did_ come back to fight for you. Why can't you see that you and Darien are better suited than you and Seiya?"

"Because, Mina, we're _not_! He's a womanizer and only believes that he loves me."

"Oh, really? If that's really the case, Serena, then why don't you think of whom you went home with last night? And if you can't remember, look next to you." Mina hung up the phone in a huff.

Serena froze with the phone still at her ear. The dial tone signaling Mina's ending of the conversation beeped in her ear but all she could think about was what Mina had said. Who she had gone home with last night? Her mind went into overdrive trying to remember the rest of the night. But nothing came back to her. However, she did notice two things. One was that beneath the sheet covering her was absolutely nothing. She was butt naked. And two was that there was a pair of eyes watching her. A gaze she realized made her whole body flush in embarrassment and in heat.

_And if you can't remember, look next to you,_ Mina's voice echoed in her head. Serena bit the inside of her cheek already knowing whom she was going to find next to her. And as her met his deep azure blue ones she felt something in her stomach lurch.

Darien Shields was indeed ruining her life.

Author's Notes: I know, I know. You haven't updated in almost four months and you're leaving us with a short chapter? Well, yes, and the reason is, I already have some of the next chapter written out, it's just a matter of typing that up and then adding to it. And since it's summer, I can now focus entirely on fanfiction. So, I promise the wait won't be so long. Please review!


	6. Part Six: The Dance

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Well, I'm updating and it hasn't been four months! Yay, for me! xD. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, things are definitely going to get interesting for Serena and Darien. *evil laughter* Thanks to __**James Birdsong, NIKI-ChAN, EvaC, CharmedSerenity3, SerentiyMoonGodness, and SerenaDarienforeverJune30**__ for reviewing. I appreciate all your reviews; it makes me happy and makes it easier to write the next chapter. _

_Part Six:_

_The Dance_

Darien Shields came back to consciousness with a lazy grin on his face. The only problem was that he didn't remember why he felt so happy. His mind went into overdrive, ignoring the throbbing in his skull, to figure out what had happened the night before to make him feel this way. He had accepted Seiya's invitation to be his groomsman, and Serena had been pissed. She had wanted to put as much distance between the two of them as humanly possible. His acceptance complicated her plan, big time. But that was the whole point, Darien remembered musing, the more time he spent with Serena the more time he had to convince her that he truly did love her. Not to mention it was the perfect opportunity to stop the wedding, from the inside.

After Seiya's set, he had come back and bought Darien, Serena and himself a few rounds of drinks. Seiya had eventually left because he had an early morning meeting the next day, and Serena and Darien were left together. In a bar. No wonder his skull was throbbing so. He had had _way_ too much to drink last night. But that didn't explain the happiness that he was feeling. He opened his eyes, and immediately shut them tight again. The sun that was filtering into the room was too bright for his hung over state. He did however; hear a voice that wasn't gritting on his headache. If anything it was soothing, like an angel's voice.

The only problem was that this angel sounded angry.

"Because, Mina, we're _not_! He's a womanizer and only believes that he loves me." Whoever the angel was speaking to was annoyed because seconds later the person hung up. But the angel didn't click off on her phone. She was thinking about something. This made Darien think too.

What happened the night before that he couldn't remember? Serena and him having way too much to drink….he trailed off and noticed that underneath the covers of the bed he was in, he was wearing absolutely nothing. And then there was the blissed out feeling he was experiencing. It was an after effect of having amazing sex. If his eyes had been opened they would have been extremely wide, in shock and pure happiness.

The angel he was hearing, and who was apparently next to him, was Serena. He had gone home with her last night. They had slept together.

His eyes opened and met her cerulean blue eyes. She was in shock and looked like she was going to be physically ill.

"No," she whispered. "No, we didn't…"

Darien sat up and looked at her. Her golden hair was rumpled from sleeping and the other activities that they had done the night before, and the sheet that was covering them was pulled tightly around her, he could only assume, very naked chest. "Yes, we did."

Within seconds, Serena was out of bed, taking the sheet with her as she ran to the bathroom. Darien only assumed that she was being violently ill because of the hangover. He was going to try not to hold it against her that she threw up _after_ she found out that they had slept together. Sighing, he realized that Serena had taken the only thing that was covering his naked form with her into the bathroom. He got up from the bed and began looking for his clothes. That was all Serena needed when she got out of the bathroom was to find him bare naked in her bed. He didn't need her passing out on him.

Serena threw up, whatever was left in her stomach, which wasn't much, into the porcelain toilet bowl in front of her. She felt sick for a number of reasons. One because of the hangover and two, well, her second reason was sitting in her bed, _naked._ She threw up some more. How could she have done that to Seiya? After everything that man did for her, she cheated on him with playboy Darien. The one thing she swore she would never do in her entire life. She had seen what cheating had done to married couples and to her friends. And now, she was a statistic. Well, almost.

She had to make this situation right. She had to tell Darien…no, Seiya, that she had made a mistake last night. She had to tell Seiya everything. She wouldn't lie to him, and he needed to know that his supposed "friend" was actually only going to be in their wedding because he wanted to stop it. She was going to tell him everything.

Serena stood up and began washing up. She had to make a stand. Darien wasn't going to use this information against her. She wouldn't let him. Throwing on a camisole and a pair of shorts, she ran her hands through her hair, making sure it was not as messy as before, and left the bathroom to confront Darien.

When she entered her bedroom, it was empty, except for a note on her bed.

_Dear Serena,_

_Don't fret at my absence. I only left to get us breakfast. I will be back, because we have things to discuss. _

_Love,_

_Darien_

She crumpled the note in her fist. How _dare_ he! How dare he think that there was something between them, now that they slept together? There wasn't, she was in love with Seiya! She was marrying Seiya!

_Alcohol reveals the true feelings,_ Mina's voice echoed in her head.

She growled. _No, it makes you do stupid things._ She wouldn't let this happen, she didn't love Darien. Sure, once upon a time, she had had a crush on him. But that was before he did the things that he did out in LA. That was before she had met Seiya and decided to marry him.

_For all the wrong reasons,_ a voice in her head reminded her.

_Shut up!_ She growled again and sat down in her living room to wait for Darien. When he got back he was going to be in for a surprise. Serena was angry, and that was never a good thing.

Author's Notes: Another short one, but hey, at least they're not four months apart this time. Hope you guys like it, and don't forget to review!


	7. Part Seven: The Flowers

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I updated this story on Monday and got over eleven reviews for that chapter alone! I was really amazed and humbled by it and so I decided to update again because of all your wondrous reviews! This chapter is another short one, but if they're short I tend to update faster. Thanks to __**EvaC, Light'by'day, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, James Birdsong, Charmed Serenity, SerentiyMoonGodness, DarkMoonVisions, fnr03, nebelflecke, and mangamania**__ for reviewing chapter six. To __**DarkMoonVisions**__ again for reviewing chapter three and to __**nebelflecke**__ again as well for reviewing chapter five. Your reviews amaze me and make me happy. Thanks so much! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Part Seven:_

_The Flowers_

As Darien walked down the street to the local café, he couldn't help but smile. The sun was shining, and he was in a good mood. Serena and him had finally been together. Yes, they had been drunk, but Darien held the philosophy that alcohol reveals the heart's true desire. She was still in love with him, and now after what had happened the night before Serena and him had to talk about what was going to happen now. Was she going to leave Seiya? Would they get together? Darien couldn't help but scoff at himself at his thoughts. Of course, Serena and him would get together. How could they not?

His smile grew as he walked up to the counter to put in his order.

"Welcome to Ariel's, what can I get for you this morning?" A cheerful cashier asked him.

"Two large coffees and a chocolate chip muffin," he replied. He remembered how much Serena loved chocolate a few years ago. He doubt that that had changed much since he left three years ago. In fact, not much had changed since he left three years ago. Except for the way she looked. A little blonde seraph who could have any man fall under her spell, like he had.

* * *

Back at Serena's apartment, she was pacing in her living room. There was anger and rage building within her. How could Darien do this to her? He knew that she was getting married to Seiya. He knew that she wouldn't cheat on Seiya and wouldn't break it off with him. He knew that, and yet he kept pushing himself onto her. Trying to take advantage of her old feelings for him. Feelings, she couldn't help but think, that she still felt for him.

She groaned and sat back down on her couch. Her head was still pounding from her hang over, and her thinking about what had happened last night between Darien and herself wasn't helping matters. Her heart was confused. She loved Seiya, she really did or else she wouldn't have agreed to marry him. But what if Mina was right? The only reason she had said yes was because of Darien's fake marriage announcement. She had pretended to move on, but in actuality she was still in love with him.

She heard footsteps outside her door and then a knock.

"It's open," she called out. The door opened and in walked the devil himself. He was carrying two coffee cups and a white paper bag. Her eyes roamed over him and couldn't help but scowl. Couldn't this guy look ugly, at least once? Even in yesterday's rumpled clothes, he looked like a god.

"I brought back some breakfast," he said walking forward and closing her apartment door with his foot. "And some coffee for our hang overs." He sat the white bag and a cup of coffee in front of her. She looked at it and back at him. He looked like he was expecting something. Probably a thank you, but she wasn't in the mood for gratitude. It would have been half-hearted anyway.

She reached forward and took the cup of coffee in her hands. Hesitantly taking a sip, she was surprised. How did he know how she liked her coffee? She looked up at him and was about to ask him when he sat down next to her. His deep azure blue eyes bore into her. She hated when he did that. She couldn't think when he did that.

"So, about last night," he began. "What does it mean?"

"You really want me to answer that honestly?" She countered.

"Obviously."

"I want to say that it didn't mean anything," she replied. "That it was just a alcohol powered tryst, but…" she sighed. "I can't." She looked away from his eyes and to the table in front of her. Color slowly crept up her cheeks. This was so embarrassing. She felt like she was still in high school and admitting that she had a crush on the most popular guy in class.

"Serena," he whispered his hand reaching out to her face. His fingers slipped under her chin and turned her face to him. "I wouldn't have believed you even if you told me that what happened last night was a mistake infueled by alcohol. I know how you feel about me and you know how I feel about you. We need to be together."

"But Seiya…"

"You have to tell him about what happened between us," he told her. "How you liked me even before you met him. You have to break it off, Serena."

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Then I will stop your wedding, Serena. I know you're marrying the wrong man, and I won't let you do it."

"How can I trust you, though Darien?" She asked. "You're a famous playboy. Am I supposed to entrust my heart to you?"

"Serena, I'm in love with you," he replied. "I would never hurt you."

Somehow she believed him wholly with her heart.

* * *

Serena sighed as she watched the clock, impatiently. It was almost eight, Seiya was supposed to be here in a few minutes. Her stomach was a bunch of twisted nerves. She was going to tell Seiya that she was breaking off their engagement because of his friend from America. She was going to tell him everything. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Darien had agreed to let her do this on her own. The only stipulation was that she had to call him afterwards and tell him how it went. She wrung her hands in front of her. This shouldn't have to be so hard.

A knock came from her door. Slowly, she got up from her couch and answered the door. Seiya was standing there, a smile on his face.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted her, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you're alright after what happened last night. I didn't think you were a heavy drinker."

"It was a stressful night," she replied ushering him inside. She closed the door behind him.

"Oh? How come, love?"

"Seiya, have a seat," she dodged the question. He would know the answer soon enough. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay," he replied. "So what's going on?"

"Seiya, we need to talk."

* * *

_The Following Evening_

In the end, Serena couldn't tell him. She chickened out and instead they spent the evening talking about the wedding preparations. After Seiya left, with shaky hands she called Darien and told him what had happened. He was disappointed to say the least and hung up quickly. She sighed. She knew that he had been looking forward to their relationship, but she couldn't break Seiya's heart like that. It just wasn't her.

"You okay?" Seiya asked from beside her.

"I'm fine," she replied. They were coming home from a dinner with his parents. They were so thrilled that Serena would soon be joining the family. Serena had worn a smile all night on her face. A smile, she knew was fake.

They were stopped at the door of her apartment. Seiya waited patiently as she took out the keys and unlocked her door. She knew he wanted to come inside and she would let him, but that was as far as it was going to go this night.

The door finally opened, and they made their way inside. Serena flipped on the lights and was surprised by what she saw. Covering her living room were dozens upon dozens of red roses. Her mouth was agape and she looked frantically at Seiya. He hadn't done this. She knew it without looking at him. He always gave her yellow tulips. However, she knew who had sent her these and she frantically searched the roses for the card that she knew would be there.

But she didn't find it. Seiya did.

"For the beautiful angel. You're marrying the wrong man. Love, D." He read the card out loud. Her face immediately began to heat up in shame. She was going to kill Darien Shields for this. But hadn't he said that he was going to stop her wedding if she didn't tell Seiya and break it off?

"Who's D and what is he talking about?"

Author's Notes: Ooh, cliffhanger again. What do you think, will Serena finally tell Seiya what's going on? Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll update soon!


	8. Part Eight: The Dress and Tuxedo Fitting

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So, I sort of realized over the weekend that this story was supposed to be finished back on the thirtieth of June since that was the "big day." But then again I thought I would have updated more than I have since that point. Oh, well, life goes on. Another eleven reviews that have _seriously_ made my day. Thanks to __**Light'by'day, DarkMoonVisions, Eva, fnr03, mangamania, CharmedSerenity3, SerentiyMoonGodness, anon987, MoonlightSonata87, MoonPrincess568, and Usa-Chan7**__ for reviewing. _

_**DarkMoonVisions: I am very curious about your stories and will be reading them soon. Look for my reviews. :D**_

_**MoonlightSonata87: Your review was insanely long, which I loved. I'm very happy to find another Darren Hayes fan in the fanfiction world. I'm insanely excited for his new album! I was also really happy to read the critique that you gave my writing. One day I will do that challenge that you suggested. Thanks again for your wonderful review! :D**_

_Many of you think that Serena should tell Seiya the truth while some of you thought that Serena shouldn't, only so Darien's cockiness can continue on. What did I chose? Well, read on to find out!_

_Part Eight:_

_The Dress and Tuxedo Fittings_

Serena felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. It started as a dull ache that resembled a stomachache, but then it turned into something more. She was queasy with this guilt. Is this how mistresses felt after they slept with someone else's husband the first time? Or was it just because Serena had the purest morals than those other girls? Or at least she _had_ pure morals until Darien came back and started corrupting her. She took a deep breath as she pushed back another hanger.

"You okay, Serena? You look like you're going to be sick," Lita asked her a look of concern creasing her face. Serena nodded and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not okay," Mina replied. "Come with me to the dressing room and tell me what's wrong." Serena let Mina pull her through the room full of dresses to the back. After closing the curtain, Mina turned to her and waited for her to explain what was going on.

"After you hung up on me the other morning…"

* * *

Darien was standing on a wooden platform with his back straight. An elderly woman was measuring his inseam and making sure that the tuxedo he was going to wear to the wedding would fit him properly. A wedding, he couldn't help but think, that he would use every ounce of his power to stop unless Serena told Seiya about them.

As the elderly lady stuck a pin into his pants, Seiya walked in with a frown upon his face. He looked like he was faraway and lost in thought.

"Hey, Seiya, you alright there?" Darien called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just Serena…"

"Serena? What about her?" Darien asked. "Is there trouble in paradise?"

"I think she's hiding something from me. Last night when I took her home from our date there were dozens of red roses in her living room."

"Really?" Darien asked wearing a smirk on his face. He had sent those roses because Serena hadn't told Seiya about what was going on between the two of them. He had warned her that he wouldn't let this wedding happen. Now, hopefully, she knew how serious his threat was.

"There was a card from some guy but he only signed it with an initial, D. The card said that she was marrying the wrong man. When I asked her about it, she just gave me this story about an avid listener of her radio show and how he must have sent the flowers."

"But you don't buy it," Darien stated. He had to admit Serena was quick with an excuse. Much quicker than he had given her credit for, but he wouldn't stop his efforts. Seiya _would_ find out about what had happened between Serena and himself. He wouldn't let her marry someone else, and he wasn't going to cause his friend any more pain than he absolutely had to.

"No," Seiya sighed. "I don't. But, it's Serena. She wouldn't betray me. I have to trust her."

"Yes, you do," Darien replied, not looking at his friend. This was going to harder than he thought.

* * *

"Serena, you have to tell him," Mina said after a minute of deep thought. "It isn't fair to Seiya if you keep stringing him along like this. It isn't fair to your relationship with Darien either. He's waited three years to hear your feelings for him and the opportunity to be with you. It's time you let go of this placeholder."

"You don't think I know that, Mina?" Serena asked her head in her hands. "I know that I have to tell Seiya, but it's going to be so hard. I can't bare to hurt him like that. It just isn't me, and after everything that he's done for me…. I just can't do this to him."

"Serena," Mina sighed. "I think there's something you need to know about Seiya. It might change your mind about telling him the truth."

"What are you talking about, Mina?"

"Well…."

* * *

Darien and Seiya had finished their tuxedo fittings, but while they were being fitted Darien tried to convince Seiya that nothing was going on with Serena. That Seiya should trust her, but it was to no avail. Seiya was still stagnant and tense with thoughts. Thoughts, Darien was pretty sure, were going to lead him down horrible what if scenarios.

"Wait a minute," Seiya stated coming back from his deep thought. He stood in the middle of the empty store. "Serena knew you before you left for the United States. She told me about you, how she had a teenaged crush on you. But, when I was in the States and met you, you told me about this blonde angel who held your heart."

Darien froze. He _would_ remember that conversation_ now_.

"Blonde angel…" Seiya muttered to himself. "For the beautiful angel. You're marrying the wrong man. Love, D." He raised his eyes to Darien. Rage burning in his cobalt blue eyes. "It's you, _you're_ D. Why didn't I see it before?"

"Look, listen, Seiya, it wasn't supposed to come out this way…"

"I thought we were friends!" Seiya exclaimed. "What happened to the bro code? Serena is _mine_, you're supposed to be happy for me!"

"She was mine first," Darien whispered but Seiya heard him. He stalked forward, his hands balled into fists.

"She was never yours! You _left_ for the states before telling her how you felt!" He was livid. The vein on the right side of his forehead was bulging. But he wasn't the only one who was angry.

* * *

Serena ran down the street. She was still as fast as she was back in her middle school and high school days when she was almost always running late. Her whole body was emanating anger. How _dare_ he! She had trusted _him_! _She_ had felt _bad_ for trying to be nice about breaking things off. She shouldn't have bothered. He was crueler than she ever was. Stupid freaking rock stars! Thought they could get away with _everything_!

She was a few seconds away from the tuxedo shop where Seiya was getting fitted. Not that it mattered now, Serena couldn't help but think as she neared the shop. She was going to murder Seiya there was no two ways about it.

_Crash!_

There was broken glass everywhere. Serena stopped in her tracks. Darien and Seiya were on top of each other on the sidewalk, covered in glass and there was a lot of blood.

What had these imbeciles done?

Author's Notes: Ah, another chapter, and more choices to be made. I hope you guys enjoyed this installment and I look forward to your reviews. I'll update soon!


	9. Part Nine: The Flower Girl

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: Thursday again, my dear readers, and guess what? I have a new installation of this story for you! And why wouldn't I? In total I received __**sixteen**__ reviews for chapter eight. __**Sixteen!**__ I was so amazed by the awesomeness of the reviews that I decided to gift all of this to you! Thanks to __**DarkMoonVisions, SerentiyMoonGodness, fnr03, nebelflecke, lola-9, CharmedSerenity3, Ash, LGCoffeeAddict, tryntee13, mangamania, Bleacher27, MoonPrincess568, Nikitamjo, Usa-Chan7, AstROnAut, and Angel15Rocks**__ for reviewing the last chapter. I love every single one of you and send you virtual hugs. _

_Many of you believe that Seiya slept with a fan girl. To find out if that's what he did, read on!_

_Part Nine:_

_The Flower Girl_

Serena tried desperately to catch her breath before she started yelling at the pair of idiots at her feet. What had led to this spectacle outside the shop? She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was the middle of the afternoon and there were already a slight crowd surrounding the trio. They were pointing and whispering.

"Seiya, stop this madness," she heard Darien gasp out. "We're two grown men, we can discuss this without our fists."

"You're only saying that because you can't fight," Seiya yelled. "Besides you threw civility out the window when you decided to steal my fiancée away from me!"

"Not that he needed much help with that," Serena said drawing the attention of the two males. They both looked up at her in shock, how long had she been standing there?

"Serena," Seiya said getting up and walking towards her. She took a step back from him and shook her head. "You weren't supposed to see this."

"Yeah, I bet I wasn't supposed to see and hear about a lot of things, Seiya," she replied and moved towards Darien. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he coughed. "I'm good. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to yell at Seiya, but came across this ruckus instead," she replied. "What happened?"

"He knows."

"What do you mean he knows?" Serena asked her eyes wide.

"He knows that I'm the guy who sent you the flowers," Darien replied and dropped his voice to a whisper. "He doesn't know what happened between us though." Serena nodded and turned her gaze on Seiya, absolute hate radiating off of her.

"Serena, you okay?" Darien asked noticing her change in disposition. She wasn't her usual happy self.

"No," she curtly replied. "I am not okay, and if it wasn't for this crowd, there would probably be a murder right now."

"Serena," Seiya said. "Would you mind stepping away from Mr. Shields? You're getting a tad bit too close for my liking."

"Why? Don't you _trust_ me, Seiya?" Her tone was bitter. "Like I trusted you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about everything, Seiya. How could you do that to me?"

Seiya's face paled. She knew? How did she…Mina, he couldn't help but think. Of course. He should have known that Serena's best friend wouldn't keep his secret to herself for long.

"Listen, Serena, we should talk about this," he walked forward. "But in private." He glanced at Darien who was glancing between the two of them.

"No, Seiya, I don't want to talk to you. I know what you're going to try to do and I don't want to hear about it." She turned and started to walk away but she stopped in her tracks and started twisting something off of her finger. She threw it at Seiya. "You might as well keep that, Seiya, because as of this moment this relationship is over."

Both Darien and Seiya stood there watching as the blonde haired nymph walked away from the scene that they had caused. Without a moment's hesitation, Darien ran after her, leaving Seiya the only one to help the shopkeeper clean up the mess that he had caused. How had he let things go so horribly wrong?

* * *

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed as he ran to catch up to her. Even walking, that girl could move fast even though she did get a head start. The blonde turned and stopped in her tracks. When Darien caught up he leaned down, with his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"You know, you're insanely fast," he said after awhile. "Now, tell me what's wrong? Why did you finally decide to end your relationship with Seiya?"

Serena sighed, "I guess I have to talk about it eventually, don't I? But maybe we should talk at my place? I don't like the look of some of those cuts."

* * *

When the couple returned to Serena's apartment, Darien went to go sit on her couch while Serena fetched her first aid kit. She knelt down and started applying peroxide to the cuts.

"So what happened?" Darien asked as he hissed at the burning sensation the peroxide was causing in the cut below his eye.

"I was at the bridal gown shop, looking for a gown when Lita noticed something was wrong with me. I tried to tell her that it was nothing but Mina didn't buy it. She took me back to the fitting room and told me to spill. I told her what had happened and she told me that I had to tell Seiya about it. But I explained that I couldn't hurt Seiya like that, after everything he did for me.

"That's when Mina told me about this secret she had been debating to tell me about since Seiya and I got engaged. Apparently, three years ago, right after Seiya and I started dating, there was a concert that I couldn't go to because I had the flu. Seiya and I had gotten into a fight that same day, anyway, after this concert Seiya was at the bar and one of the fans started hitting on him…"

"Serena…" She held up a hand to tell him to stop.

"They hooked up and well, they weren't careful. Long story short, Seiya has a two-year-old daughter with this fan girl. A daughter that I never knew about." She broke down in tears. Darien took his body in his arms and tried to comfort his weeping angel. How could Seiya do that to her?

"How did Mina find out about this?"

"Seiya told her because a few months ago Mina was in the market and saw him leave that woman's apartment and he was kissing this young girl on the cheek. The girl was calling him daddy, so Mina confronted him about it." She broke out into fresh tears. Why was she feeling like this? Yes, she felt betrayed, but hadn't she also been unfaithful in their relationship? She cried some more into Darien's shoulder.

* * *

Darien never left her side for the next two weeks. The only time he did was to get some clothes from his apartment and even then he wasn't gone too long. And it was a good thing he never left her side because Seiya wouldn't leave Serena alone. It started that first day after their break up. He showed up at her apartment banging on the door. Darien had answered the door and told Seiya quite sternly that Seiya needed to leave or else Darien would call the cops.

When Darien and Serena went out to the arcade or anywhere, Seiya was right there pleading with Serena to talk to him. Darien would possessively place an arm around her and lead her away or ask Andrew to kick Seiya out of the arcade. But Seiya didn't stop he kept trying. It was getting really old, but there was nothing Serena could do. She could get a restraining order on him, but in her eyes that was too extreme. She could also cave and let Seiya talk to her, but she knew that all he would do is try to paint himself as the victim and try to win her back. She didn't want that. She wasn't strong enough to face him. Not yet.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Serena awoke with a start. Someone was in the room with her. It wasn't Darien because he was in the living room sleeping on the couch. She had tried to convince him to sleep in her bed with her, but he had refused. He knew that if he slept in her bed either she or him would try to make things more intimate and he didn't want that. Not when she was in such a delicate state.

She leaned over the side of her bed and turned on the bedside lamp. The room was engulfed in a yellow tint. In the corner, was Seiya. He was staring at her, and her mouth automatically opened getting ready to scream for Darien. He lunged across the room and put a hand on her mouth.

"Please don't," he whispered sounding almost helpless. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you and I couldn't think of another way to get you alone to do so." He removed his hand.

"How did you get in here?" Serena asked.

"The window," he pointed over his shoulder. He went over to her vanity and brought over the chair. He sat down and stared at her.

"Well, you wanted to talk," she said breaking the silence. "Talk."

"I'm not sure if you're going to believe me," he replied.

"I probably won't, but…" she trailed off. She had been playing with the idea for a few days now.

"But what?"

"I want to meet them," she replied. Seiya looked at her shocked.

"You want to meet them?" He repeated dazed.

"Yes, I won't believe you, but I might believe her," she said. "Besides I'm curious to see what your daughter looks like."

Seiya sat there, thinking about her request. Serena sat back and watched him. It was a ridiculous request to make, but after everything he had done, didn't he at least owe her that?

"Okay," he broke the silence. "If you really want to meet them, you can. Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, tomorrow will be perfect," she replied. She just had to find away to ditch her bodyguard.

Author's Notes: Well, there you go another chapter and some more intrigue. What will this fan girl tell Serena? Please review and I'll update soon!


	10. Part Ten: The Explanation

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: I usually update on Tuesdays and Thursdays, because I sit and write in my art history class that meets those days. However, tomorrow I have no intentions of sticking around in my art history class long enough to write a chapter. So, I'm updating a day early especially because of the wonderful __**fifteen**__reviews I received for the last chapter. Thanks to __**Sweetmaj010, Ash, fnr03, nebelflecke, DarkMoonVisions, Bleacher27, Posionivy89, LGCoffeeAddict, Usa-Chan7, mangamania, tryntee13, SerentiyMoonGodness, dog-demon-girl-13, MoonPrincess568, and Angel15Rocks**__ for reviewing! I love all of you and send even more virtual hugs. :D _

_It seems to be a consensus that Serena shouldn't go talk to this woman because she might change her mind about breaking it off with Seiya. What will happen? Well, read on!_

_Part Ten:_

_The Explanation_

The next morning, Serena was sitting in her bed. Her legs were crossed pretzel styled and she was trying to figure out what to say to Darien. She didn't want to lie to him. Her relationship with Seiya, now that she thought about it, had been based on lies. She didn't want her relationship with Darien, if there was going to be one, to be based on lies. But how was she going to break it to him? She knew for a fact that Darien wouldn't be happy would try to stop her from going. But she needed to go. She needed to find out the other side of the story. She needed closure.

Serena heard Darien move around in the living room. She sighed. It was time to face the music. Darien wasn't going to be pleased about this, especially when she told him that she wanted to go alone. He had been so protective around her after everything happened. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. Padding into the kitchen, Darien looked up at her approach. He smiled at her. That smile, she couldn't help but think, always melted her heart.

"Good Morning, Serena," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"'Morning, Darien. I slept alright, sort of."

He frowned, "What do you mean, sort of?"

She sighed again. "You're going to want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." Darien's gaze turned frantic. What could Serena possibly have to tell him? Was she going back to Seiya? Was she breaking up with him? Was she…he thought back to that night that they had slept together. He didn't remember if they had used protection or not, but wasn't it too soon for that? He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. That wasn't what Serena wanted to talk to him about. He was pretty sure of that.

"Serena, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. It's just that…" she trailed off. This was going to be a tad bit harder than she thought it was going to be. "Seiya came to visit me last night while you were asleep."

"WHAT?" He was furious just like she knew he would be. But she couldn't stop now. She had to keep going. Rip it off like a band-aid.

"Wait, let me explain. He came in through my bedroom window and he didn't try anything. He just wanted to talk. But he knew that I wouldn't believe him, so I asked him if I could see them. He was shocked at first, but agreed that he at least owed me that. I'm going to go see them this afternoon, by myself."

Darien sat there in silence. He didn't know what to say to her. She sounded so defiant, so independent. He had to let her go, even if it meant that she might change her mind about calling off her engagement.

"Darien?" Serena's sweet voice broke through the silence. "Talk to me. Say something, please."

"Why do you want to see them?" He asked her calmly. "Is it going to change anything?"

"Probably not," Serena replied honestly. "But I want to hear her side of what happened. I need to know if Seiya's recollection that he told Mina is the same as hers. I need the closure, Darien. I really do."

"But by yourself?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I just want it to be her, the daughter, and me. Seiya is going to take me to her place, but I'm going to ask him to wait outside. That way there's no interference from him."

"You sound so sure about this," Darien marveled. "But if that's what you want, Serena, I'm not going to stop you. Just please be careful. She might try to trick you into believing…"

"Trust me, I know," Serena smiled at him. She got up from her seat and hugged him. Darien smiled at her. How could he say no to this angel? He would give her everything, once he got the chance.

* * *

The car ride over to this girl's place was very awkward. Seiya had tried to make small chat with Serena, but she just answered him in one-word answers. He eventually gave up and turned on the radio. The current single from the Three Starlights was playing on the radio and Seiya couldn't help himself. He sang along. Serena just rolled her eyes and wondered what she had ever seen in him to begin with. He was such an egotistical ass. Eventually, Seiya pulled into an underground garage in downtown.

"We have to walk from here," he told her as he got out of the car. Before he could open Serena's door, she was out of the car and walking towards the exit. Seiya caught up quickly.

"Would you at least talk to me?" He asked her.

"No," she replied. "I won't."

"Serena, you have to talk to me eventually. We're going to have to discuss what we're going to do about the wedding plans we've already made."

"That's easy, Seiya," she said. "Just cancel them all. This discussion that's going to take place between the two of us won't change anything. I don't want to marry a liar and a cheat."

Seiya was shocked into silence. He had never heard her sound so fakely sweet. He really had messed up here, hadn't he?

"So then you'll have no intentions of actually staying with Darien then?" He countered.

"Excuse me?"

"You said that you don't want to marry a liar and a cheat. I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but Darien is just as much as a liar and a cheat as I am. Only problem is he _knows_ what he is."

"Darien has never lied to me," she hissed. "And as for the cheating, he's never cheated on me."

"Never cheated on you?" Seiya scoffed. "Please, Serena. If he's never cheated on you then what do you call all those conquests he had while he was out in Los Angeles?"

"Those were before we knew we had mutual feelings for each other," she replied. "But what do I have to explain this to you? We're not together anymore and my love life is none of your damn concern." She continued up the stairs of the apartment building they had walked into during their argument. Seiya followed her.

"We might not be together at the moment, Serena, but I still care what happens to you. You forget I was in Los Angeles while Darien was being a playboy. I don't want you to get hurt."

Serena stopped in her tracks, causing Seiya to bump into her. She turned to face him, and Seiya felt his mouth open in shock. Her usual calm and happy demeanor was gone. There was a fire in her eyes, a fire he didn't recognize.

"Bull shit," she replied. "You don't want me to get hurt? Bull shit, Seiya. If you don't want me to get hurt, you would have freaking told me about her and your daughter. I wouldn't have had to hear it from my best friend while I was picking out my _wedding dress_!" Seiya didn't say anything. He should have seen her rebuttal coming. He really should have. He walked around her and led her through the door to the third floor. They continued on in silence as they walked down the hall. Seiya stopped in front of a door.

Serena looked at the door. Apartment 3C, it was such an innocent number. But what lay behind it turned her relationship with Seiya to hell. She turned to him.

"This is as far as you go," she told him.

"What?"

"I don't want you in there with me," she replied. "I want to talk to her alone."

Seiya opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. If that's what she wanted who was he to stop her? He stepped aside and motioned for her to knock on the door. With a slight hesitance, Serena approached the door and knocked lightly.

"Just a minute!" She heard a voice exclaim from the other side. Serena waited, and a few seconds later a woman with long black hair that had a green tint to it answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello Trista," Seiya said from beside her. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Seiya," she slowly said. "I wasn't expecting you today. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Serena Carter," she threw out a hand for Trista to shake.

"Hello Serena," Trista shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. This may be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Trista, remember that girl I was telling you about?" Seiya asked.

"Sure, the girl you're marrying. Hm…. I seemed to have forgotten her name. I thought it started with an…S…" she trailed off and her eyes landed on Serena. "Oh. Well, that answers my question as to why you're here. You finally told her?"

"No, I found out from my best friend," Serena cut in. "Needless to say, I'm no longer marrying him."

"Sorry to hear that," Trista said. "But I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here. I had a feeling the moment you found out I'd be finding you at my door. Please, come in. Seiya, I'm sure you can find something to do to keep yourself entertained while we talk?"

"Yeah, of course. There's a bar across the street, Serena. When you're done, I'll be there." He turned and walked away. Serena walked into Trista's apartment. The door closed behind her.

"Please, excuse the mess," she said. "Emily decided to play 'Tornado' today." Serena looked around and saw what the problem was. There were toys scattered on the floor. The cushions from the couch were on the floor as well. Leaning down, Serena began picking up some of the toys.

"You don't have to do that," Trista hastily said coming towards her.

"It's not a problem," she replied. "I feel bad just showing up. I should have had Seiya call you first to see if it was a good time."

"Don't worry about it. You're here now, that's all that matters. Come into the kitchen and we can talk over a nice cup of tea. Hope white is alright?"

"It's perfect, thank you." Serena followed her into the kitchen where she put the teapot on the stove. Serena carefully sat down.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. How did you two meet?"

Trista sighed, "I might as well start from the beginning. It was three years ago when the Star Lights had just gotten to town. I was a major groupie. I followed them everywhere because I loved their music and I had such a crush on Seiya…."she sighed. "I was naïve back then. But anyway, it was their first concert here in the city and I went. Afterwards, I saw him at the bar, and couldn't believe it. He usually didn't stick around after the concerts. I thought that it was my lucky night. If only I knew…

"I approached him and offered to buy him a drink. He smiled at me and I was totally gone. We started talking and we kept drinking. He mentioned you, I think, I don't quite remember. Said that you two had gotten into a fight?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I was at home with the stomach flu. Seiya was really annoyed that I couldn't come because I was his good luck charm."

"Well, he was quite depressed. But one thing led to another and the next thing I know we're back here and my wildest crush became a one-night stand. The next morning, when I woke up he was gone. A month later, I found him at a concert and told him I was pregnant with his child. He was pissed, and didn't want anything to do with it. He wanted me to get rid of it."

"What?" Serena gasped.

"Yeah, he said that if the media found out about it, it would be the downfall of his career. Not to mention his relationship with you. But I told him I wasn't going to get rid of it. This child had every right to be born. If he didn't want anything to do with it, that was his decision. I just thought that he should know."

"But something changed?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm not sure what happened. It was the day Emily was born, he showed up at the hospital and he told me that if I really wanted to raise this child, he would support the both of us. And true to his word, he has."

Serena sat there in silence. So Seiya ended up doing the right thing after all. But it still didn't excuse him from not telling her about them. Not at all. _But,_ a voice in her head was fighting her. _Didn't you do the same thing that Seiya did? You and Darien got together in a drunken night. The only difference is that Trista had a kid._ Serena's eyes widened. That side of her was right. She had done exactly what Seiya did. She just hadn't gotten pregnant.

"Mom!" A voice exclaimed and ran into the room.

"Emily, calm yourself, we have a guest," Trista said reaching down to the child and picked her up. A young girl with bright blue eyes and black velvet hair stared at Serena. "Emily this is Serena, Serena this is Emily."

"Hello Emily, it's nice to meet you," she said smiling at the child.

"Hi, you're really pretty," Emily said eyeing her golden hair.

"Thank you," Serena replied. "You're really pretty too." The child smiled at her. Trista walked out of the room to put Emily in the living room. Serena continued to think about that night that Darien and her had slept together. She really didn't remember much still. But the one thing that was freaking her out was that she didn't think Darien used a condom and she hadn't been on the pill because she had run out. Could she possibly be…? She fetched into her purse for her planner that she carried around. Looking at the month before she realized that she wouldn't know for sure until sometime next week. But what would happen if she were? Did Darien even _want _kids?

Trista walked back into the kitchen.

"She's really sweet," Serena told her. "I want to thank you for talking with me, but I have to go."

"Oh, okay," she escorted the golden haired girl to the door. "Look, Serena, before you go, I just want to apologize. You told me that you're not marrying Seiya because of what you found out. I'm sorry that this secret got in the way of your relationship."

"It's not your fault, Trista," she replied smiling. "I don't blame you for what happened. Thank you again." Trista nodded and watched as the girl walked down the hall to the stairway. What Trista didn't know was that Serena had a lot on her mind involving children. Serena had come to get closure, but walked away with more questions.

Author's Notes: Uh-oh. Serena and Darien might be having a kid. What do you think, will they, won't they? Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	11. Part Eleven: The Announcement

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: My professor decided to switch Thursday's class to today, so I was really happy about that since I get to update this story for you guys. I'm really sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter of this story. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and can prepare yourself for the ending. Thanks to __**Light'by'day, SerentiyMoonGodness, Ash, CharmedSerenity3, LGCoffeeAddict, Bleacher27, Usa-Chan7, nebelflecke, MoonPrincess568, Nikitamjo, fnr03, mangamania, and dog-demon-girl-13**__ for reviewing the last chapter. _

_Many of you believe that Serena shouldn't be pregnant while some of you also thought that she should be pregnant. Whether Serena is pregnant or not will be revealed in the next chapter. This chapter deals with the fall out of the conversation Serena had with Trista and some other things as well. Enjoy!_

_Part Eleven:_

_The Announcement_

When Serena walked into the bar Seiya told her he was going to be in, she wasn't surprised to see that he had a drink in hand. He was talking to the bartender about how bad his life had gotten, and all over a stupid mistake he made three years ago when he was drunk. The bartender just rolled his eyes and saw Serena behind Seiya.

"You responsible for this guy?" He asked her.

"For the moment, I guess so," she replied. Seiya turned around and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Serena! My wonderful angel!" He exclaimed grabbing a hold of her waist. "I'm so happy to see you! Come, let me buy you a drink!"

"I don't think so, buddy," the bartender said. "I'm cutting you off and I'm not about to let your designated driver have a drink. You okay to take him out to the car?"

"Yes, I should be fine." She took Seiya by the hand and led him out of the bar. He stumbled, but was quick to regain his balance. "Seiya, how much did you have to drink? I wasn't gone that long…" But Seiya didn't answer her, instead he just kept stumbling along to the parking garage. When they reached his car, Serena motioned for him to give her the keys. Very hesitantly he handed them over. Once they were situated, she started driving back to Seiya's apartment.

"Did you sleep with him?" The question came quite unexpectedly, and she had barely been driving for ten minutes. Serena sighed.

"Yes, I did," she replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I want to know though, Serena. I want to know who I'm losing you to."

She grumbled, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," he said. "When did this all start?"

For the first time since she fetched Seiya from the bar, Serena smiled. "It started way before I met you. I told you how I had a crush on this guy right before I graduated from high school? He was absolutely gorgeous when I ran into him, and after that first meeting, we kept running into each other. He would always flirt with me and I honestly thought that he liked me. But, he never came to my surprise birthday party even though my friend Andrew told me that he had been invited. In fact, he disappeared from Tokyo completely.

"I didn't see him again, until a year later. But it wasn't in person it was on TV. I was watching one of those entertainment news shows, when he showed up on the screen and next to him was this girl, who turned out to be one of many. Darien had moved to the states and hadn't even told me, I felt so heartbroken when I saw that. That's when I met you in the bar at the concert.

"As you know, about a month ago, Darien came home. I sent him a wedding invitation and he realized that he needed to come and tell me the truth. The night I went out with my 'friends' I was really going out to dinner with him. I thought it was just to catch up as friends, but in reality Darien told me that he had been harboring feelings for me for years. I was really annoyed at first that he was telling me this now. I even told him as such, but he told me that now was as good a time as any, since I was getting married to you even though, somehow, he knew that I had feelings for him and was only marrying you because of what happened the night you proposed. "

"What happened the night I proposed?"

"After you proposed, it took me awhile to answer you, and that was because I didn't know if I wanted to marry you or not. I was still harboring feelings for Darien and was hoping that he would come back one day and we could give our relationship a try. But, I overheard some people talking about him. Apparently, he was engaged to marry some girl named Beryl. My heart broke in a thousand pieces and that's why I said that I would marry you."

"That's why his note said that you were marrying the wrong man?"

"Yes, because like I said, he knew already my feelings. He kissed me that night, and I honestly thought that I was going to break it off with you, but then I remembered all those women he had been with back in Los Angeles. I also remembered his fiancée. He told me that this woman, Beryl, had found a box in his closet that resembled a ring box. She though that Darien was going to propose and told the media. He set her straight right away, and showed me the box that Beryl had found. It wasn't a ring box."

"The necklace you're wearing," Seiya whispered looking at her neck. "That was from him?"

"Yes, it was," she replied. "It was the birthday gift that he never gave me. Anyway, back to the story. The next evening, was the night of your concert. You asked Darien to be your groomsman and he accepted. The only reasons he did was because it gave him more reason to be around me, and he would then be able to stop the wedding from the inside. Little did he know that he didn't need to do that. Anyway, when Darien said yes to your proposal I started drinking. You left and called Mina to come pick me up, and when she found us we were making out heavily."

"And that's when you slept with him?"

"Yes," she replied, sitting back to look at Seiya. They had parked in his apartment's parking lot a few minutes ago. Seiya's mouth was set in a straight thin line. He didn't look happy and he wasn't. Serena had been giving him shit for the past few weeks about him cheating on her and hiding a kid when in actuality she had almost done the same thing with his best friend! How dare she preach to him about honesty when she had cheated on them when they were engaged. Not to mention she also said yes to his proposal even though she had feelings for someone else. She had been dragging him along for years!

"You know what?" Seiya broke the silence. "Screw you, Serena. You act all high, mighty and innocent when in reality you're a slut. A total slut and heartless bitch." He snatched the keys out of Serena's hands and stormed out of his car. Serena, in his wake, just stared as he walked away her mouth agape. She knew that he would take this badly, but it didn't matter. He had hurt her enough with his lie about Trista and Emily. She fetched out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, can you come get me?"

* * *

A red Porsche pulled up to the curb ten minutes later. The guy behind the wheel looked over to the girl standing on the corner. She looked like she'd been through hell over the past two hours. Something had happened between her and Seiya, but she refused to tell him over the phone. The angel walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Thanks, for picking me up," she told him as she situated herself in the seat.

"No problem, Serena," he replied. "What happened? Why couldn't Seiya take you home?"

"While I was talking to Trista, Seiya sat in a bar and got drunk," she told him. "I had to drive him home, even though I'm starting to think I should have just let him drive."

"And why's that?" Darien asked a playful grin on his face.

"Because while I was driving he asked about what had happened between us. And I told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. He wasn't too happy with me. In fact he called me a slut and a heartless bitch."

"What?" Darien gazed over at her. "He called you what?"

"A slut and a heartless bitch," she repeated. "I didn't expect him to take it well to begin with, but somehow I didn't imagine him getting so angry." Serena shook her head and looked down at her hands, which she had been wringing in her lap. Darien, who was stopped at a red light, couldn't help but stare at the beauty beside him. Would she ever stop surprising him? He drove in silence for a while, letting her have some peace for her thoughts. He had to think too, but his thoughts were on a different matter.

"Darien?" She broke through his thoughts. "Where are we?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner," he replied making a turn into a parking lot. He put the car in park and turned off the engine. "You've had a hard day and need something to eat." He got out of the car and went around to open her door for her. Serena glanced up at the building he had stopped at. The Moonlight Café, she smiled and wondered what he had planned for the evening. The Café had a reputation for being the most romantic spot in the city.

"Table for two?" The host said at the front door.

"Yes, please," Darien replied. The host grabbed two menus and led them through the dimly lighted restaurant. He stopped at a table and placed the menus on it. Darien pulled out Serena's chair for her. She smiled and sat down. Darien sat down across from her.

"Your server will be right with you," the host said and walked off.

"You know," Serena said as she opened her menu. "I can't help but think we've done this dance before."

"Probably because we have," Darien smiled at her over his menu. "But this time I believe things are going to go differently then they did before."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because I'm not trying to steal you away from anyone this time," he chuckled as he looked over his options.

* * *

Darien encouraged Serena to order some dessert even though she was full from her marinara primavera that she had ordered. But he had been so persuasive and the picture of the Oreo Brownie Bowl looked so appetizing, she couldn't resist it. She sipped some water as she waited for the dessert to appear. Darien, she couldn't help but notice, was more jumpy than usual. His fingers were tapping on the table and he was clearing his throat more than he needed to.

"Are you okay, Darien?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm fine," he replied. "Why?"

"You just look like you're nervous about something."

"I'm not nervous about anything…." He trailed off as he eyes landed on their waiter who was bringing over a bowl. This was it, he couldn't help but think this was the moment he had been waiting for since he first came back from Los Angeles. The waiter put the bowl in between the two of them.

"Enjoy," he smiled and nodded inconspicuously at Darien.

"Thank you," Serena replied as she took up a spoon. She was just about to dig into the whip cream that surrounded the brownies, when she noticed something glittering in the said whipped perfection. She put her spoon down and looked up at Darien. It couldn't be what she thought it was. There was no way he would ask her that. She very carefully went into the whipped cream and took out the glittering object.

It was a ring.

She looked up at Darien who was staring at her intently.

"Darien…" she trailed off her voice thick.

"Serena," he replied.

"What is this?" She showed him the ring.

"I would hope that you'd know."

"I'm just checking to make sure…"

"Do you want me to say the words?" He asked her. She only looked at him. Her expression completely blank. He smiled at her. "Very well, then. Serena, will you marry me?"

Author's Notes: Ooh, cliffhanger. So what do you think will Serena say yes to his proposal? Please review and I'll update soon!


	12. Part Twelve: The Church

_The Black Tie Affair_

_By: afallenblackrose_

_Author's Notes: So I was supposed to update on Tuesday, but I didn't. There are two reasons why I didn't update, but I'll only mention the one reason here, the other one will be at the end of the chapter. One of the reasons I didn't update on Tuesday is because I had an exam to study for, and had to concentrate on that. Hence the delay. I apologize, but hope you will forgive me. Anyway, I can't believe this is the final chapter to The Black Tie Affair, it's been one hell of a journey and I thank everyone who reviewed. This is my third story to ever go over a hundred reviews and it's all because of you guys! Thanks to __**Light'by'day, SerentiyMoonGodness, bleacher27, EvaC, CharmedSerenity3, nebelflecke, Ash, Usa-Chan7, mangamania, fnr03, and DarkMoonVisions**__ for reviewing the last chapter._

_I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!_

_Part Twelve:_

_The Church_

Her jaw was set in concentration, and her eyes were fixated at the diamond that twinkled in the light of the restaurant. Darien had just asked her to marry him, even though her relationship with Seiya had just ended barely two weeks ago. Should she say yes? Should she say no? Her mind kept turning over the multiple scenarios in her head. Darien continued to stare at her patiently waiting for an answer. Why was she always having them wait for her answer? If she really wanted to marry Darien, she would have immediately said yes to his proposal, not just sit here like a total fool.

"Darien, I…"

"I know it's sudden," he interrupted her. "But when you think about all those years I've cared for you, and harbored these mutual feelings…" he smiled his crooked smile. "It just feels right, you know? So please, Serena?"

It was going to kill her to do this. She already knew that as she opened her mouth to give her final judgment. "Darien, I can't marry you. I'm sorry, but it is too soon."

She didn't bother looking up to see his dejected face. She didn't need to have her heart break even more than it already was.

_Five Years Later…_

Serena sat stiffly in a church pew. She couldn't bare to even look up to the front of the church. She knew that he would be standing there, looking ridiculously handsome in his classic black tuxedo. Just like she imagined over and over for the past five years. Ever since she said no, but it wouldn't do to dwell on what happened in the past. It was over. Done with. There was nothing she could do to change what had happened. She regretted telling him no, but how was she to know that their relationship would fall to ruins after her rejection?

The wedding march began, and everyone stood up to watch the bride walk into the church. As the woman made her way down the aisle, Serena couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Her oddly colored aquamarine hair hung behind her in a braid. The white gown she wore was absolutely stunning and flattered every curve that she had. Serena couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Even when she joined him at the altar and they all sat down.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between this man and this woman. If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest waited, and Serena could feel Mina's expectant gaze on her. She wasn't going to stop this wedding. If he was truly happy with her, then she would be happy for him. Even though, she knew, her heart would break the moment he said 'I do.'

The priest began speaking again, after a few minutes had passed. But Serena was tuning him out. She knew that he would be speaking about the joys of marriage, blah, blah, freaking blah. She wanted him to get to the vows. Knowing she must have looked strange with her hands balled into fists in her lap, she felt Mina's gaze back on her. A reassuring hand was placed over one of her fists.

"Darien, do you take this woman to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do," his deep voice answered. True to her word, Serena's heart broke again and tears began to trail down her face.

* * *

Serena sat up quickly in her bed. A hand clutched to her chest, and she began breathing heavily. What was that all about? Had it all been just a horrible nightmare? She looked next to her, and sighed in relief when she saw Darien's sleeping form.

Definitely a nightmare, she thought as she looked at the ring on her left hand.

"You're awake, already?" A muffled voice said from beside her. She looked back to find his deep azure blue eyes staring back at her.

"Not by choice," she replied lying back down. His arm snaked over her waist and drew her closer to him.

"What woke you?" He asked her. "Not wedding jitters I hope."

"No, just a nightmare," she replied. "Where I said no to you, and then you got married to someone else."

He chuckled into her ear, "Been there, only mine was a living nightmare. I'm so glad that both of us were able to wake up. I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Darien," she snuggled closer to him and let her eyes drift close. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, she was save in his arms.

* * *

_June 30, 2010_

It was absolute madness. People were running all over the place, making sure everything was in place and perfect for the wedding that was about to take place. The bride herself was sitting in front of a vanity, staring at her reflection. Her hair and makeup had been done over a half hour ago. Her dress was on, she was ready to walk down the aisle. But she was happy for these few minutes she had of peace. She was able to think back over the last few months and how flexible Darien had been. He agreed that the wedding should still be on the thirtieth of June and that they should keep all the preparations that Seiya and her had made before things had been called off.

"That way you don't lose any money," he had explained. "Besides, June 30 was the day I left and broke your heart. I might as well make sure my repair of it is complete on that day as well. It's poetic."

Serena smiled at the memory. They were perfect together. It was meant to be. She hummed a little under her breath, she was starting to get restless, and she wanted to be walking down that aisle. She wanted to be Darien's wife and start a family with him! Even though, she had thought she was pregnant after talking with Trista, a few months ago, she had found out that she wasn't. Surprisingly, she felt really disappointed that she wasn't pregnant. But she knew that she had tons of time to have kids with Darien.

Mina chose the best time to flourish into the room, a wide smile on her face. "It's time, Serena." She walked over to her and helped her with her veil, making sure that she didn't trip on it. Handing, Serena her bouquet, she smiled, "You look so beautiful, Serena. I always knew you'd make a gorgeous bride." She winked and led the way out of the room that they had been in and into the hall before the church.

Serena took a good look at her bridesmaids and smiled at them all. Mina, Raye, and Lita looked absolutely amazing in the gowns that they had chosen for themselves. All were simple styles, but had some slight differences. Mina's dress was a simple orange spaghetti strapped gown that went to her ankles. Raye's dress was also spaghetti strapped, but it was a deep crimson, with purple beading along the bodice. Lita's dress was strapless and a deep hunter green, around her torso was a pink ribbon.

There was supposed be a fourth bridesmaid, but Amy had come down with the flu and wasn't able to make it. Serena smiled sadly, and took her place behind Lita, and her father stood beside her. His arm outstretched, waiting for her to claim it.

"You look gorgeous, Serena," he smiled at her. "I can't believe my baby girl's getting married." A small tear appeared in his eye.

"Oh, Dad!" She exclaimed. "Don't do that or else I'm going to start."

He wiped it away, "We can't have that. Now, are you ready?" Mina began to walk into the church. Serena nodded.

"I was born ready."

The other two began to walk into the church, and then finally, the wedding march began, the doors opened, and then her father and her were walking towards the altar where she knew a handsome prince would be awaiting her. She smiled at the faces of people she had invited, not really focusing on them, because she saw Darien standing at the altar, looking dashing in his tuxedo. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

After what seemed like forever, she finally reached the altar and watched as Darien stepped forward to claim her hands in his own. Serena's father reluctantly let go, but smiled and hugged his daughter, before letting Darien pull her to the front.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look absolutely dashing."

He chuckled, "This old thing?"

The priest walked forward and their guests sat down. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." A few minutes passed, and no one said anything. The priest continued his spiel about the joys of marriage, before turning to Darien, "Darien, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," he answered his voice deep, and his eyes staring adoringly back at her. Serena smiled, feeling her heart swell to undefined heights.

"Serena, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," she answered her voice soft. Darien's smile widened.

"Then by the powers rested in me by the city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced. "You may now kiss your bride." Darien leaned forward and kissed her deeply, before pulling away. Serena was only slightly aware of the cheering going on in the background. Her focus was on her husband, the man she loved with all of her being. He took her hand in his and led her back down the aisle and out of the church.

They were starting their new life together, and nothing would break them apart.

_The End_

Author's Notes: Wow, there you go, the final chapter to The Black Tie Affair. I know most of you probably thought me evil when you read the fake wedding scene, but it was only a nightmare and the right couple prevailed in the end. As to the other reason that delayed me getting out this chapter, well, I ran into one of my exs unexpectedly on Tuesday and it really sent me for a loop. The way I was feeling after that meeting I would have continued on with that fake wedding, but it wouldn't have been a nightmare for Serena, it would have been real. So I delayed until I was able to shake off the negative feelings. So I apologize again for the delay. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of the conclusion, and don't be afraid to read my other stories. I would appreciate any feedback.


	13. The Final Author's Notes

_The Final Author's Note_

Somehow, even though it's only been twenty-four hours since I lasted posted the final chapter of _The Black Tie Affair_, I still can't believe that this story is complete. It's been in my every waking thought since January, and I can only imagine how it's going to be when I'm done with _Shadows of the Night_. But I digress. I was rereading the whole story, yesterday making sure that it was really complete, when I realized that Darien and Serena's story isn't as complete as I thought. And even though I had no intentions of writing a sequel, my mind began working immediately on a storyline for a sequel for this story.

So what does this mean?

It means that even though I thought that there wouldn't be a sequel, there will be. It's going to be called _Another Black Tie Affair_ and will be ten chapters in all. I'm kind of nervous to see what you guys think, and will be posting the first chapter sometime next week.

To end, I want to thank you all again for reviewing this story, and adding the story and myself to your favorite story/story alert. It means a lot to me, it really does, and it also helps me to continue on with the story. I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think soon! So stay tuned! :D


End file.
